1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sun-tracking solar energy collector apparatus, in particular to a sun-tracking apparatus capable of automatically changing the angle of solar energy collector modules so as to collect the sun light directly and efficiently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Following the development and change of human civilization, the consumption of energy sources is increasingly great. However, the energy sources, such as petroleum, natural gas, coal, and so on, may be used up some day. Besides, the greenhouse effect becomes a big problem because the concentration of carbon dioxide gradually increases. The climate of the earth is extraordinary changing. Thus, energy-saving and carbon reduction is a worldwide plan. Solar energy is the greatest natural energy of the earth. The energy of the sunlight to the ground every day is a quarter of the global petroleum reserves. The solar energy does not pollute the environment. Furthermore, the semiconductor materials are developed rapidly, so the collection of the solar energy is improved. Because the radiation of the solar energy is in a distributed way, the intensity of the light is low, not more than 1,000 watt/square meter. A conventional solar energy collector apparatus comprises a pillar and a solar energy collector module which is obliquely connected to the pillar. There are some shortcomings in the prior art:
1. Low generating capacity: the solar energy collector module is obliquely connected to the pillar, which is unable to collect the solar energy effectively because the change of the incidence of the sunlight.
2. Insufficient functionality of usage: the solar energy collector module is obliquely connected to the pillar. When the incidence of the sunlight is changed, the solar energy collector module is unable to change its angle relative to the pillar accordingly. Besides, the solar energy collector module is only adapted to collect the solar energy, without any other additional functions.